Professor Layton and the Atlantean Legacy
by The Time Traveler
Summary: It started with a letter to an island to help decipher a relic, but when truths are revealed the famous Professor and his companions get dragged into on the greatest adventures of all time.
1. Arrivals and Suspicions

Professor Layton and the Atlantis Legacy

AN: This idea weighed on my head a few times and now, I have the ambition to bring it to the surface! Enjoy! Also I don't own any of the characters.

Chapter 1

The Arrival and Suspicions

It was a calm day on the open waters. Riding on the waves was a small bustling ship that was transporting cargo and a few passengers to a small remote island. On the deck was a small boy. He was dressed mainly in a blue sweater with a white shirt underneath and greenish shorts and had a small blue cap on his head. He had on a pair of black buckle shoes and to the sides were a pair of suspenders which he let dangle from his hips. He had brown hair and was a bit short. Around his shoulder was a strap for a small brown bag.

Standing next to him on the deck was a young girl presumably older than the boy. She had light brown hear with a slight white streak running down it. It was put up into a ponytail held back by a red ribbon. She had an oval shaped face. She wore a peach colored Victorian styled dress with white sleeves and tall knee length high heeled boots.

They turned smiled and looked back out over the waters. They were soon joined by a very tall and very professional looking young man wearing a very tall top hat on his head. He had small beady eyes and was wearing a black overcoat over an orange shirt. He had black pants and black shoes on.

"I knew I would find you two up here", he said.

"Sorry Professor", said the boy. "I just thought. . ."

"No need to explain Luke", said the man as he lightly adjusted his hat, "After all even a true gentleman should have a moment to enjoy the good sea air."

This man was none other than the famous Professor Hershal Layton of Grossenheler University in London. The two with him was his self-proclaimed apprentice, Luke Triton, and his ward, Flora Reynalds.

He approached them and took a view of the sea along with them. In his hand was a letter.

"Professor", asked Flora. "Is that?"

"Yes Flora", said Layton, "The reason why we are here and headed for our destination."

"Why is that", asked Flora.

"Professor is it okay if I share it with her", asked Luke.

Smiling, Layton handed the letter over to Luke and said, "By all means."

Luke took the letter and read it aloud enough for Flora to hear.

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_I am sure you are aware of this but your reputation as an archeologist and a puzzle solver is greatly known and is practically seamless. I am fully aware you get requests like this all the time, but I am one in serious need of your skills. I humbly invite you to my humble abode to discuss this matter with you in person. I am afraid it's far too great to explain it further here in this letter. There will be a boat at the docks waiting to take you in two days time from when you receive this letter. I humbly await you._

_Sincerely,_

_An anonymous friend._

"This sounds a bit fishy Professor", said Luke.

"Yes I have to agree Luke", said Layton. "However, whoever this person is and whatever he's hiding does warrant investigation. I am curious as to what he needs me for. It could prove intriguing."

"Is it also because a true gentleman wouldn't turn down an invitation", asked Luke. This earned a chuckle from Layton.

"Yes, you could say that, but bear in mind Luke a true gentleman also exercises caution", said Layton.

"Professor", shouted Flora. "Look there it is!"

Sure enough they saw a small island. There was a small patch of forest leading from a huge mountain, probably a volcano. They could make out a small port and possibly a few houses. At the lip of the volcano Layton could make out a small mansion like house. He looked at it suspiciously.

"Looks very lovely", said Flora.

"I think this will be a nice visit", said Luke.

Layton simply nodded. Something told him this wouldn't be a peaceful visit.

* * *

The group departed the moment the ship docked. As they came ashore they were confronted with a group of solders, all of them were wearing the same grey uniform and wearing a pointed hood with a white mask. One of them wore a more elaborate uniform and his mask and an eye with a small red streak pointing down the nose.

"Are you Professor Herschel Layton", he asked.

Layton looked at him stern and shifted his hat. "Yes, I am good sir. And whom may I ask are you?"

"That is of no importance. All you need to know is our leader, Lord Gargoyle, has instructed us to have you escorted and taken to his estate at once", he replied.

"Gargoyle, so that's his name", said Luke.

"Apprently so", said Layton. "Come on you two."

The soldiers parted and allowed them access to a car that was attached to what appeared to be a huge robot.

"Hold it", said the lead. "This was for the Professor only, you two be on your way!"

The two gasped in fear and surprise.

"My pardon my good sir but those two happen to be with me. That's my wad Flora and this is. . " started Layton.

"I'm Luke! Laytons number one apprentice" he shouted holding up one finger.

The lead soldier laughed. "You an apprentice? Your just a scrawny kid."

"In any case he and Flora are with me, and either they go with me or we will make our own way", said Layton.

The guard hummed. "Very well. I will have to inform Lord Gargoyle you have company. Anyway all of you get in the car. Leave your luggage they will be taken care of."

They nod and enter the car. The robot starts up clinking along pulling the car.

"Thanks Professor", said Flora.

"I would never leave you behind", said Layton, "but then again that's what a gentleman does." He finished that with a smile and a slight tip of his hat.

* * *

The car ride was almost long and uneventful but they did see a few panicked villagers as they pass by. This gave the group the impression the masked men aren't entirely liked.

They drive into a strange cave that was illuminated by several electrical lights. They then stopped at what appeared to be a docking area for the robot and a place for the car. There was a lift nearby and the soldiers informed they were to take the lift.

"Lord Gargoyle will be awaiting you once you get off", he informed them. At that the lift began to rise.

It seemed a pretty long yet fast ride. As they rose they began to ponder the situation.

"Professor I am a bit worried", said Luke.

"Yes", said Layton, "I admit I am a bit nervous myself. I find all this a bit shady."

The lift soon stopped and the doors opened to reveal the inner contours of what could only be described as a castle. They stepped out almost in awe at this.

"Welcome Professor", said a voice to their left. They looked to se a man wearing a red suit. His hands hand gloves with a eye symbol on them and his mask had the same symbol. "It is an honor to have you here."

"I take it you this 'Gargoyle' those men spoke of earlier", asked Layton.

"Yes", said Gargoyle. "Please follow me, I have some tea and refreshments ready for while I explain why I need you here."

With that Gargoyle turned and began to walk down the hallway. Layton turned to his comrades, nodded and began to follow him.

Gargoyle led them down the hallways til they reached a small sitting room with two elaborate sofas facing each other. In the center was a small tray of tea and some pastries.

"Have a seat and please help yourselves", said Gargoyle. Luke smiled and headed to the sofa almost at once. Flora took a sit on the other side and Layton had a seat and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Thanks for your hospitality Gargoyle", said Layton as Gargoyle sat across from them.

"It's my pleasure, now I suppose your wondering why I asked you to come here", said Gargoyle.

"Yes", said Layton, "I am curious as to what's so secret you couldn't explain it over the letter."

"What I hold could be the answer to the problems mankind keeps facing. But should we solve this little riddle, we could put an end to mankinds greatest mistakes, such as war", said Gargoyle.

Luke gasps, "It's that powerful!?"

"More than you think young man", said Gargoyle. "Yes what we uncovered may infact be a great boon. It is science from a long ago civilization."

"And what civilization is that", asked Layton.

Gargoyle then placed a piece of paper in front of him. "Why don't you find out for yourself. If you really are THE Professor Layton, you should have no trouble solving this puzzle."

He looked at it on it was the sentence:

_At the lake a noble traveler is striking._

_Use the first to find the word._

Layton hummed and looked it over. Then smirked and said plainly, "Atlantis"

The children smiled at this knowing the Professor could crack this no problem but then gasped.

"Wait Professor you mean", asked Luke.

"You have an artifact from the long lost city of Atlantis", said Layton smirking and pointing at Gargoyle as he stood.

"Excellent. And in record time I might add", said Gargoyle.

"A artifact from Atlantis", gasped Luke, "This is incredible!"

"Now you know why I had to keep this confidential", said Gargoyle.

"Yes millions would want such a discovery", said Layton. "But sir why would you require my assistance."

"To my knowledge the artifact contains a formula for a long lost relic, or more specifically how to create one", said Gargoyle. "If this is achieved this could benefit all mankind."

"That is incredible" gasped Flora.

"Yes", said Layton adjusting his hat. "If that's the case I would be more than happy to help aiding you deciphering and understanding this relic."

"Thanks. You may start as early as tomorrow. You are probably weary from your travels. Please take the rest of the day to relax. Then tomorrow I will show it to you", said Gargoyle.

"Thanks that's very generous of you", said Layton.

Gargoyle looked to a masked butler. "Show the Professor and his companions to their quarters."

"Yes sir", he said. "Come with me."

As Layton followed he gave a stern look. Something inside him told him something was off abut this masked fellow.

To be continued. . .

AN: Well you like it? Hate it? I hope you enjoyed this concept! I plan on writing more so stay tuned! "See you in the future!"


	2. Discoveries and Deceptions

Professor Layton and the Atlantean Legacy

Chapter 2

Discoveries and Deception

"Here it is", said Gargoyle as he opened a huge curtain, presenting a huge tablet, the size of a normal house wall. The Professor and his group were amazed at it.

"Professor", gasped Luke.

"My word", said Layton. He then tilted his hat regaining his composure.

The tablet was enscribed with markings of an intrigue language. Furthermore there were pictures showing a diamond diamond shaped relic in the center and an infinity symbol underneath it.

"This relic was created at least 200,000 years ago", said Gargoyle, "But was recovered at least 8 years ago."

"Yes", said Layton. "Any idea what it says?"

"We have made some progress", said Gargoyle, "But not enough to make it intelligible. That's where you come in Professor. We need your expertise to help understand this relic."

"Very well I shall try my best", said Layton tilting his hat. "Though I admit, this may take a bit of time."

"Indeed. I will leave you and your apprentice to your work", said Gargoyle. "Perhaps your ward would like to spend some time in my garden."

Flora smiled, "Oh thank you", said Flora.

"Yes thanks Gargoyle.", said Layton.

"No Professor, thank you, for doing your job", said Gargoyle, which he said with a smudge of irony that the Professor couldn't help but detect.

* * *

Gargoyle looked to his servant in earnest that morning. At least 4 days have gone by since the Professor's arrival.

"Any word from our guest", he asked him.

"Yes, he did ask if you could come see him today", said the servant. "He asked me to tell you that while I was bringing him his tea."

"Excellent, I will be there shortly", said Gargoyle.

It didn't take long for him to enter the room were Layton along with Luke was busy working.

"Oh Gargoyle, I was hoping you come by", said Layton tipping his hat.

"I couldn't resist Professor", said Gargoyle. "So tell me, what have you translated so far."

"Well from what I can tell this seems to be an ancient historical document", said the Professor. "It's for a machine known as the Orihalicon", said Layton.

"Impressive", said Gargoyle. "What else have you found out?"

"Well it seems to explain the uses and fundamentals of this object as well as all the recent discoveries used to build it", Layton.

"Fascintating. Tell me, would it be possible to recreate this Orihalicon", asked Gargoyle.

Layton tipped his hat down. "It is possible, the details are all right here. However. . ."

"However", asked Gargoyle a tad of annoyance in his voice.

"However, there seems to be some deposits of minerals that don't seem to be native to our place, or any other location either", said Layton.

"I think we could somehow rectify that. Could you relay your findings to my researchers", asked Gargoyle.

"Of course. But may one ask. . oh I get it, you plan on recreating this device aren't you", said Layton with a smile.

"You catch on quick. That's what I like about you Professor", said Gargoyle.

Putting his hand to the bring of his hat Layton simply replied, "Thank you Mr. Gargoyle."

"No Professor, thank you. I will have my personal scientists come to report your findings. As for me, I must be leaving", said Gargoyle.

"Wait your not staying", asked Luke.

"I am afraid not young man. I have some business to attend to off the island, but I will return soon. You have my word. Until then the Colenel of my personal guard will aid you in any means possible."

"Thank you very much Gargoyle", the professor replied. However no sooner he left he turned to Luke. "Luke I must ask you and Flora try to not draw so much attention to yourself. I have a bad feeling about this place."

"Yeah I got that bad feeling too Professor", said Luke. "There is something about these guys I don't like and it's not just because of the white masks."

Layton nods. Just then another man with a mask similar to gargoyle, only in a soldier's uniform, entered the room. With him were those in lab coats.

"Are you Professor Layton", he asked.

"Yes indeed I am", he said tipping his hat.

"Excellent. Lord Gargoyle has instructed me to listen to your details and to see you and your friends are taken care of, as well as listen to what you have to say", said the captain.

"Glad to hear that", said Layton. "By the way may if I may inquire as to what business Gargoyle has to attend to."

"I am afraid I can't divulge that information. Sorry. In any case please share your information with the science officers", said the captain.

"Very well then", said Layton all the while keeping a stern straight face.

For the next week or so, Professor Layton still observed and reported all his findings to the staff. Luke assisted him whenever and however he could, and Flora managed to occupy herself by enjoying the time in the Garden in the Sky and brought what she could to the Professor, however Layton had warned the staff of her cooking habits so they tried to be discreet to keep her from that task. Things seemed to go along as usual however Layton couldn't help but get more and more suspicious each day. Especially when he asked if he could see the more of the complex, and the guards told him he wasn't allowed to do so under Gargoyles orders.

Then one day, the Professor received a good message from the captain that Gargoyle would be retuning within a few days and that he would be looking into the progress of their work.

"That is good news. Speaking of our work has mine been of big help in any case?" asked Layton.

"More than you can imagine", said the captain. "Now if you will excuse me." He then leaves the artifact room, leaving Layton with Luke.

"Professor", said Luke, "I can't help but feel something awful is bound to happen soon."

"Yes Luke I had that foreboding feeling as well", said Layton. "We must keep on our guard."

No sooner they said this they heard a resounding boom. "PROFESSOR!" gasped Luke.

"Yes I heard it too", said Layton. "What could that be?"

Just then Flora ran in. "PROFESSOR! Thanks goodness I found you!"

She looked like she had just ran a marathon. Her hair was tussled, her face was flushed and her face was all sweaty, and she was hyperventilating.

"Calm down Flora", said Layton calmly. He waited a bit while Flora caught her breath and finally calmed down. "That's better", continued the Professor once her ward calmed down. "Now please, tell me what happened?"

"Oh Professor", said Flora, "I was out in the garden when I saw a plane fly overhead. But just as it approached the island.. . something shot up at them from below the manor! And it went down in flames!"

The Professor grabbed the brim of his hat and pulled it over his eyes in displeasure of what he just heard. "Is that so? How horrid."

"But Professor why would they shoot a plane down", asked Luke.

"I have no idea, but I am going to get to the bottom of this", said Layton after regaining his composure. "Let's locate the captain and find out what this is about."

"All right Professor", said Luke.

"Keep on your guard though, I don't like the sound of this", said the Professor in very serious tone.

At their earnest nods they made their way through the manor trying to find the captain. They searched every nook and cranny and occasionally asked a servant or a guard but they had little results. As night drew near their search seemed all for not.

"It seems", said Layton when their search turned up cold. "We will have to ask the captain later."

"Boy I really wanted to know why they shot a defenseless airplane", said Flora.

"I want to know too", said Luke.

Layton was about to add to it when they heard clamoring in a nearby room. "Wait. …hurry this way."

They rushed in time to find a pair of doors. Just being taken out the room was a clamoring fiery red head. She wore a military styled suit. With here was a short fat gentlemen and a tall and skinny one, both wore white suits.

"LET ME GO" she shouted as she was being pulled by the guards. She and her escorts failed to notice the professor or his companions.

"What was that about?" asked Luke.

"No idea Luke, but I have a feeling it may be connected with the plane", said Layton.

They entered just as the captain said to one of the soldiers, "Good continue your search." The soldier left and the captain noticed his visitors.

"Professor, this was unexpected. How can I help you", the captain asked.

"Forgive me but, we would like to inquire about a recent. . .disturbance.", said Layton.

"Disturbance", asked the captain.

"Yes, my ward informed me earlier of a blast resonating from this island that was used to shoot down a defenseless sea plane flying over head. I know that blast was real for Luke and I heard it's resounding boom", said Layton, "May I inquire as to what that incident was about?"

The captain stared for what seemed a long time. "I assure you it's nothing to be concerned about. That plane belonged to someone who wanted to try to learn of our creation for evil purposes. If we hadn't shot it down, they would have used the Orihalicon for the wrong reasons. Don't worry there are no injuries and they will be held here."

"Oh I get it, that's a bit of a relief", said Flora.

"Yes. .. indeed", said the Professor not sounding so convinced. "What about those three we saw on the way here?"

"They were their contacts. Don't worry they will be detained as well", said the captain. "Please do not worry yourself. Now I understand it's late. Why don't you have your dinner and get some sleep."

"Well I would. . .", started Luke.

"No Luke, he's right, we had a long day tis time we had some rest", said Layton. "Thanks captain, good night."

"Good night", said the captain.

As they walked away Luke asked, "Why didn't you ask him Professor, clearly he was hiding something."

"Yes my boy, but we can't show our cards until we can tell he's truly bluffing, til then we buy our time and wait for the right moment", said Layton.

"Okay", said Luke.

To be continues. . . .

AN: There you have it my second chapter to this story. And for all my watchers out there, the next chapters to Narnia Crisis and Powerpuff Girls vs. Powerpuff Girls Z is on the way! Hope this holds you until then.


	3. The Princess and the Plot

**Professor Layton and the Atlantean Legacy**

Chapter 3  
The Princess and the Plot

After that little escapade seeing the criminals captured and that anti-aircraft turret, Layton and his companions tried to keep on their guard and became very wary, but as the good professor pointed out they should act as if they don't suspect anything.

"We don't want to draw attention to ourselves now do we", said the Professor over some morning tea. Luke and Flora agreed and went on their tasks as if everything was normal. No one seemed to show that they knew something was afoot. At least no one gave such a hint they knew something was wrong.

The days passed like normal. Layton continued to give his findings on the tablet, Luke assisted, and Flora did what they could. This went on until one day a scientist told him something he didn't expect.

"You don't need to report any more of your findings we have what we need", the scientist said. Layton gave him a bit of a look and calmly replied.

"As much as I know my services are no longer needed, I can't help but ask if you are sure. There may be more here that may have gone amiss. Perhaps necessary", said Layton.

"We assure you, what you are needed to do is done. There is no need for you to study this tablet anymore. We have almost completed our project", said the scientist.

"And may I inquire as to what this project may be", asked Layton.

"You may", said the scientist. "But that's why Lord Gargoyle has left us with this message, that you stay and you witness the fruits of your labors. It will be a huge momentous occasion."

Layton tipped his hat. His intiuition was telling him that once again something foul was at work here, but to leave the island prematurily he won't discover what, and that may cause more trouble than what it's worth. So he raised his hat and put on his best smile.

"Of course, you may tell Gargoyle when he returns that I accept his invitation, and I hope what I have assisted with really is a huge benefit to the world", said Layton.

"I will relay the message", said the scientist taking his leave. No sooner he left Layton once again put on his concerned frown.

"I don't like the sound of this Professor", said Luke who was in the room assisting him at the time. "I mean, they won't let us near this project and they won't even tell us what it's for."

"I have to agree with you Luke", said Layton, "Which is all the more reason for us to attend this little soiree that Gargoyle is holding. Also something else caught my attention", said Layton.

"What's that Professor", asked Luke.

"This 'orihalicon' they are trying to rebuild, according to what I deciphered so far, this thing can be used for good but. . . it turns out as of late it has been used for disastrous purposes", said Layton.

Luke gasped at this revelation. "What kind of disasterous purposes!?"

"I am afraid most of that is either undeciphered or missing but I have strange forbodings that. . ." started Layton. However something interrupted his line of thinking. And it was also a sound that made his blood chill.

"HEEEEEEELP! MAMA HEEEELLLLLPPPP!"

"Professor", gasped Luke unable to finish his thought due to the shock of hearing that.

"Yes I heard it too", said the Professor, "This doesn't bode well! We should find the source of the scream my boy!"

The two ran on out of the room at once and did their best to follow the source of the scream. Along the way they ran into Flora who was running in the same direction.

"I take it you heard it too", asked Flora.

"Yeah. Glad to see you are on top of things Flora", said Luke.

The managed to make their way to main hallway where they see tons of gaurds pulling what appeared to be a young girl. She had very short light red hair with a blue headband, she wore a simple red dress with a white apron, with matching mary janes. She wasn't alone they held what appeared to be a white baby lion, which was letting out little mewyors like crazy.

"A girl and a lion?" gasped Flora.

"Be on your way this has nothing to do with you" shouted one the soldiers.

"Help me" shouted the girl.

Layton tilted his hat and glared at the soldier. "Begging your pardon, not to question your authority, but there is absolutely no need to capture this little girl. You really see a child as a threat!?"

"I am afraid she may be a part of such a threat", said the voice of the captain behind them. "That is to say she is affiliated with them."

"That's outrageous", gasped Luke as they turned to face him.

"Even so, that's no reason to take a child prisoner", said Layton.

"Mind your place Professor, you and your associates may be our guests, but you don't have the power to undermine my authority. But if it will put your mind at ease, they won't be harmed", said the captain, "However if you really feel against this, take it up with Lord Gargoyle when he returns today."

"I assure you I will be doing that! However I am glad that no harm will come to her", said Layton. "A true gentlemen ensures no harm comes to innocent children."

"I respect that", said the Captain. Then to the soldiers added, "Take her away."

"NO HELP ME" shouted the girl. The lion roared with her.

"Now with that done, I suggest you keep to yourself", said the captain.

"I understand", said Layton.

The captain then excused himself and left them be. No sooner he left the professor turned to his colleagues. He could tell just from their faces that they knew something was dreadfully amiss all along and this situation just further proved it.

"I don't like the looks of this Professor", said Luke.

"Yeah, this is very fishy to me", said Flora.

"I have to agree with both of you", said Layton, "I am starting to suspect the intentions of my talents here were for anything but good, and I suspect that's what Gargoyle wants."

"So what do we do", asked Flora.

"For now we stay on their good side. If I am right, this compound is too closely guarded for us to make an escape. Our best bet is to wait and see how Gargoyle shows his hand", said Layton. "Then we make our move."

"Brilliant thinking as always Professor", said Luke with a smile. Flora nodded in agreement.

Layton smiled and tipped his in appreciation of their cooperation. So as planned for the next few hours everything went as normal. Layton was busy having afternoon tea with Luke and Flora when Gargoyle finally entered the room.

"Ah, Gargoyle", said Layton, "I see you have returned."

"Yes", said Gargoyle. He then take a seat. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all", said Layton as Gargoyle went to sit in his usual chair across Layton and the others were on the sofa.

"I heard your job in translating the tablet went well", said Gargoyle. "And it's aided my research well. I am very pleased to hear this."

"I am sure it does. However the actions of your personnel do have me concerned", said Layton, with a slight hard tone his voice.

"Oh is that so", said Gargoyle, who sounded slightly amused. "May I inquire as to what?"

"Well I think your researchers are a bit overconfident, I have not fully translated it yet and a few warnings on the tablet concern me, yet they say they have all that they needed, I still believe more information is necessary", said Layton, he then paused to take a sip of his tea, "Also the need to shoot down an aircraft which didn't seem to retaliate was a far too much of a pre-judgmental action, in fact I think it was too hasty. Finally your guards recently have captured a young child and a baby lion, which I doubt will do any harm. I hope you will resolve these matters!"

Gargoyle let out a slight, 'hmm' as he bowed his head. Then his masked face looked right at Layton and his companions

"Professor, your keen senses and very powerful mind are as what they say, as is your act as a gentleman", said Gargoyle.

Smiling Layton tipped his hat and said, "Thank you."

"However, mind if I tell you this is my compound and my men always do as I say. If my researchers say they have all that is necessary, then it's no longer necessary to look into the inscriptions. This island is restricted airspace, any aircraft that is not of mine will be shot on sight. Finally that girl and the lion are an important means to an end. Though if you are concerned for their well-being, which I expect from you, then I will assure you they won't be harmed. . .for now", Gargoyle said. His voice showed no remorse or emotion.

Layton and the other gasped at his last word. "What do you mean for now" asked Luke.

"You better not hurt them!" gasped Flora.

"I have said enough. If you are done with your tea you may leave for now and go about your business. However I am afraid I can't let you leave, not until you see the fruits of your research", said Gargoyle.

"Very well", said Layton, "But mark my words, I won't let you hurt anyone. That is the duty of a true gentleman."

"Of course", said Gargoyle. However as they left Layton could swear he heard Gargoyle mutter, "Foolish humans. . ."

Layton tipped his hat in hearing that, but he hoped he heard wrong.

* * *

The day wore on. Layton and the others occupied their time keeping their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. However they found it difficult since it seemed the soldiers were watching them, as much as they were keeping an eye on the soldiers.

It wasn't long until much into the evening that the Professor saw the soldiers escort a young dark skinned girl. She had blue eyes, short dark hair and wore a strange outfit. It consisted of a white strip that covered her chest with a red vest. She wore a long white loin cloth and had on a pair of roman sandles. She seemed to be entering of her own free will.

The Professor wanted to speak to her but again the soldiers barred his way, saying that she had business with Gargoyle. The Professor didn't put up any fights this time but went to find Luke and Flora to inform them of the situation.

He found Luke in the library and Flora pouting outside the kitchen (no doubt rejected from being allowed to use the faclilites again). He gathered them in his room to explain what he had seen.

"What another girl" asked Luke.

"Yes but this one is older than the previous one. And she did seem a tad different", said Layton.

"How different", asked Flora.

"It's too early to say what exactly other than appearance, but from the way they are treating her this girl is special", said Layton.

"What you plan to do Professor", asked Luke.

"Well if the situation allows me, I will see if I can converse with her", said Layton.

"Are you sure about this Professor? The other girl and the lion were imprisoned", said Luke.

"I think we don't have to worry", said Layton, "From the way they were treating her, I don't think Gargoyle will have her thrown in a cell."

"What should we do", asked Flora.

"For now, lay low until I say so", said Layton giving a serious face.

"Okay whatever you say Professor", said Luke with a smile. Flora nodded.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard footsteps down the hall.

"Stay here, I will go look", said Layton. He then walked off.

Layton soon found to his own relief it was Gargoyle, who along with two gaurds were escorting the girl from before.

The girl wore a very sad expression but when she saw the Professor she gave a gasp of surprise.

"Oh hello there", said the Professor.

"Professor, what is it you want", asked Gargoyle sternly.

"Forgive me", said the Professor, "but I couldn't help but notice your new 'guest'. I saw her earlier not too long ago."

The girl looked at the Professor with obvious anger filled eyes.

"What of it", asked Gargoyle.

"Seeing as you do not intend to throw her in a cell, I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of her time, to speak to her of course", said Layton, "Alone if possible."

"Absolutely not" shouted a guard, "Gargoyle will never. . ."

"You may", said Gargoyle to his guards surprise. "I do owe you a lot for what you have done, I can grant you that much. However you may speak to her for one hour after I leave the room I have provided for her."

"Agreed", said Layton.

"Then it is settled. Come with us", said Gargoyle.

Layton nodded and followed diligently down the hall, aware that the girl was keeping a eye on him, with a look of distrust. They finally arrived at a lavish room made almost for royalty and It delivered a wide window view of the compound. Seeing this for the first time, the Professor was almost shocked at how it looked like a military installation and in the center of the huge crater, in the lake was what looked like a tower.

"I will leave you to your conversation, but remember, one hour", said Gargoyle.

"I understand and thank you", replied the Professor. Gargoyle and his soldiers left the room. Layton then turned his attention to the young lady who was still eyeing him with suspicion.

"You can relax young lady", said Layton with a smile and with his hand to his hat. "I assure you I mean you no harm."

"How do I know you won't", said the girl sternly, "I can't trust someone who's working with Gargoyle."

"Young miss, I assure I had no idea of the person Gargoyle was like, or his intentions when I came here from London", said Layton.

"London", asked the girl curiously.

"Yes, I am an archeology professor. I was asked to come here from London to look and interpret a tablet for Gargoyle and his researchers. But had I known the type of man he is, or what his intentions may be, I probably would have refused. In fact I was outraged at the capture of another girl he brought in earlier with a white lion."

The young girl gasped. "Marie and King!? You saw them when they were brought in!?"

"If that is their names, then yes I did. I demanded the soldiers to explain themselves. And I spoke severely to Gargoyle on doing such an action. The only reason I am being gentle about it now is that he assured me no harm would come to them. For the moment at least", said Layton giving a very stern look.

"He used them earlier to try to get me to talk, threatened to kill them", said the girl sadly.

Layton tipped his hat angrily. "That monster. I assure you if I was there, I would try to stop him. A true gentleman wouldn't let a innocent child die."

The girl then smiled, "Thanks. I think I can trust you. You don't seem like the others."

Layton smiled. "I thank you, and I again I have no intention of associating and I express regret not realizing their intentions earlier. But I think a proper introduction is in order."

Tipping his hat he said, "My name is Herschel Layton. I am a professor of archeology at Gressenheiler University in London. May I ask what your name is?"

The girl nodded. "Nadia, and it's good to meet you Mr. Layton."

"The pleasure is mine. Nadia is a beautiful name, It suits you", complemented the Professor.

"Thanks", said Nadia.

"Now forgive me but with the time we have left I like to know a few things about you", said Layton.

"What do you want to know", asked Nadia.

"Well for starters how did you come to this island", asked Layton. "Where you apart of that plane that was shot down the other day?"

"Yes I was. You see, I was originally apart of a traveling circus. I was an acrobat on the trapeze. King was from there too. I was an orphan with no memory of where I came from", said Nadia.

"Oh dear. My apologies miss", said Layton.

"It's okay. Anyway, a trio of criminals led by someone named Grandis wanted my jewel, the Blue Water. But I was helped and saved by a young boy, Jean Roque Ratique. He invented the airplane you saw flying earlier."

"He made that plane. That is impressive", said Layton.

"Yeah he's a do it yourself genious. After we went to his house in La Houve we escaped Grandis and her men on Jean's plane. We then ended up on a American battleship. We were then thrown overboard when some submarines damaged the vessel", Nadia continued.

"Submarines you say", asked Layton.

"Until now they were mainly mistaken for sea monsters which was responsible for many of the attacks on sea vessels", said Nadia.

"Oh yes, I have read quite a lot about them in the papers", said Layton.

"Well we ended up on one of them for a while and then let us go in Jean's repaired plane", Nadia continued.

"And that was when you were blasted out of the sky", asked Layton.

"Yes", said Nadia.

"How does Marie fit into the picture", asked Layton.

"We found her shortly after her parents were killed", said Nadia, looking very grim.

"Oh my word. Am I to assume Gargoyle's men were responsible", asked Layton.

"Yes", said Nadia. "They died protecting her. Her parents and their dog. We fled with her to a special cave where her parents and a few other planned to hide."

"But no one but you, Jean, Marie and King used that cave the whole while", observed the Professor.

"Yes. Jean was trying to make a plan of action for us to escape, but Marie wandered out of the cave with king, and they got captured. Jean and I then snuck in here to save us when we both got caught. Knowing that Gargoyle couldn't have the blue water, but wanted me alive. . .", said Nadia.

"I know. You gave your little jewel to Jean to hold onto, while you surrendered yourself in order to give Jean the time to escape", said Layton, "A very noble and selfless act if I may say so."

"Yes", said Nadia smiling, "And thank you Mr. Layton."

"Now that I understand the circumstances and my suspicions have been confirmed, the next course would be to try to get us out of here", said Layton. "We will need to find a way to confirm your friend's whereabouts. Once that's done, we must find an opening in which to get out of this compound and leave the island."

"You sure you can find a way off this island", asked Nadia

"My dear, every puzzle has an answer, and this is no different", said Layton.

Just then the door opened. "I hate to interrupt but the hour is up. I must request you leave", said Gargoyle.

"I understand and thank you for your cooperation", said Layton then to Nadia said, "It was a pleasure meeting you. May we speak another time Nadia."

"Thank you and it was nice meeting you too Mr. Layton", said Nadia.

With that Layton departed and headed on towards his own room, not once giving a glance to Gargoyle.

(insert break)

Dinner that night was very nice. And since Layton and his companions were left alone, Layton explained the situation to them. Both Luke and Flora agreed the situation was pretty dire. They agreed to keep an eye out for any moment they could make an opening.

They went to bed that night feeling a tad uneasy but thankfully they were so overwhelmed that they tired out easily and fell straight asleep.

(insert break)

The next morning Layton and his companions were having breakfast when a servant approached them.

"Excuse me", he said, "Lord Gargoyle has requested that you and his companions join him in his garden. I will take you to him once you are finished with your meal."

Flora and Luke look to the Professor almost in fear of his response.

"Very well, it would be rude to turn down such a request", Layton replied taking a sip of his tea.

Flora and Luke look down depressed.

"Which is why we must be on our gaurds and stick close", said Layton smiling. He could sense their dismay.

Luke looked up with a grin. And Flora nodded smiling.

Once breakfast was complete they were led to the elevator which took them to the roof. The scene before them was one gorgeous garden with flowers of all kinds.

"This Is gorgeous!" shouted Flora. Luke simply nodded and smiled. The professor smiled and tipped his hat. As they walked out they saw someone playing amongst the flowers. It was the smaller girl and the lion, or Marie and King as Nadia pointed out to them earlier.

She had just fallen on her back playfully as King pounced on them when the group approached her.

"Oh hello", said Marie. King give a small growl.

"Hello there young miss, I assume you must be Marie", asked Layton.

"Yes and this is King", said Marie. King growled in reply. "But how did you know us?"

"The Professor here met your friend Nadia not too long ago", said Luke.

"Nadia is here? Yay" sang Marie. "Hear that King?"

Smiling King gave a few growls.

"Oh that's good he trusts us", said Luke using his ability to understand animals.

"You mean you can talk to King too", said Marie. "Like Nadia can?"

This made the others look a tad shocked.

"Nadia can understand animals too", gasped Luke.

"That is interesting", said Layton. "I am surprised she didn't mention this before in our earlier conversation."

"I didn't see the need to", said a voice from behind, which turned out to be Nadia, who had just come to the roof.

"Ah Nadia, so glad to see you again", Layton replied with a smile.

"Nice to see you again", said Nadia.

"Nice to finally meet you Nadia, my name is Flora Renalds", said Flora with a curtsey.

"And I am Luke Triton, the Professor's apprentice" said Luke enthusiastically. Nadia couldn't help but giggle.

"Nice to meet you Luke and you too Flora", said Nadia. "So you really can talk to animals too Luke?"

"Yeah", said Luke, "Well kind of. I understand most of what they can say."

"That's still interesting", said Nadia.

Marie ran on up with a few flowers in hand. "Nadia look at these pretty flowers!"

"Yes they are lovely", said Nadia. "This whole garden is beautiful."

"Indeed it is", said Layton with a smile. "I have to admit that Gargoyle did a good job creating a wonderful place."

"I see it you are all quite taken with my Garden in the Sky", said Gargoyle who was watching from nearby. "This whole place represents the apotheosis of Neo-Atlantean science."

"What do you mean?" asked Flora.

"Every flower, every tree, every blade of grass you see here, were created by us. Best of all we designed them to be immortal. They will never fade to the seasons brutal winds", explained Gargoyle.

"They won't die!?" gasped Luke.

"Yes young lad. Neo-Atlantean science has improved the defective craftsmanship of the originator. We now have the technology to be the creator of all things. We are the NEW gods", Gargoyle explained with vigor.

Nadia narrowed her eyes. "Such arrogance."

"I have to agree, no one can dare compare onself to that level", said Layton.

"Nadia", said Gargoyle, "I am offering you the opportunity to collaborate with us, on this momentous occasion."

"I demand you give us our freedom", said Nadia sternly.

"As a gentleman I stand by with her demands", said Layton, "You have no right to keep them here."

"I'm sorry", sighed Gargoyle, "But that's out of the question."

Nadia angrily went and grabbed Marie's hand. "We're leaving!"

She took off heading to the edge of the gardens with Marie in tow.

"Nadia wait!" shouted Layton.

"I suggest you listen to your friend, you are only going to get hurt", said Gargoyle without moving a finger. Turned out he was right. Nadia, Maria and King ran right into an invisible wall. Layton and his group ran up to help.

"Are you okay", asked Layton.

"Yes. Did you know that would happen", asked Nadia.

"No, but Gargoyle wouldn't have brought prisoners up here without some way of preventing escape", said Layton.

"There's some sort of wall here Professor" gasped Luke as he felt along something. The others felt it too.

"That's right. I neglected to warn you the entire garden is encased by an invisible wall, made of a remarkable substance called textite. Do not disobey me again", Gargoyle said sternly.

King tried to take a stab at striking the textite with his claws but only ended up dulling them greatly much to his dismay.

"Your little friends are welcome to play within its confines however", said Gargoyle. "Professor, you will be escorted to the lab, so you can see the fruits of your work, Nadia you will come with me, I will show you the fruit of our own work."

"He has us under a tight leash, I suggest we do as he says for the time being", said Layton.

Nadia was about to retaliate but as much as she wanted to disagree, the Professor made a point. And she simply nodded.

"I will go with you", said Nadia.

"Excellent", said Gargoyle. Then a scientist who had just come out of the elevator approached them. "Professor you are to go with him."

"Of course", said Layton tipping his hat. "Luke keep an eye on the girls until I return."

"Of course Professor! King and I will do the job well", said Luke. King gave a few reors.

Layton smiles. "Of course you would."

* * *

Layton and the scientist emerged from the elevator as he was led around a hugely lit facility under the compound.

"Impressive, but I don't think this is what you intend to show me", said Layton

"You are correct. What we are about to show you is beyond those doors", said the scientist.

He led the Professor to a set of steel doors on the far side of the huge lab. He then opened it with a nearby electronic lock.

He gasped as he beheld a huge room. It was mostly empty save for a few electrical equipment and a pedestal with some stairs. On it was a huge blue rectangle that towered above them and it had strange patterns.

"What is that?!" gasped Layton.

"The results of your research, the Artificial Orehalicon", said the scientist.

Tipping his hat, Layton climbed the stairs and took a good long hard look at it. He held his chin in thought and rested his elbow in his other hand. He stared long and hard at it.

"Is something the matter", the scientist asked.

"It is impressive, but I don't believe it will hold together", said Layton, "Whatever it is you are substituting for the missing material may not be strong enough, and considering that you lot never let me finish my research."

"I assure you it's sefficient and youd id well enough. It's suitable to power the Tower", said the scientist.

"Tower", asked Layton.

"The Tower of Babel", said the scientist, "It's our greatest feat yet. Tonight Gargoyle will demonstrate it. You and your companions are welcome to watch it."

"Indeed, I am curious as to what this 'orehalicon' is capable of doing, but I doubt it's anything good", said Layton.

"I don't think you would believe it. I will have you escorted back to your quarters", said the scientist.

* * *

That night it was on festive party, or so it looked like. Layton, Luke and Flora were in a box seat balcony overlooking the ball room area which had a huge window view of the outside. On a large raise up part of the floor stood Gargoyle, and Nadia was seated next to him, under the watch of armed guards. The floor had dozens if not thousands of his followers, solders and benefactors, all wearing the same type of mask.

"My dear colleagues, the day we have worked toward has finally arrived! Tonight the power of Atlantis, will RISE AGAIN!"

Gargoyles announcement was met again with applause and several chants of the word "Neo-Atlan". He then held up a hand to silence them as he continued.

"After 12 long years, and an enormous expenditure of funds, our plan has finally come to realization. It is my unparalleled honor to share the fruits of our labor, with you here tonight. Without your unconditional cooperation, this fulfillment of our hopes would never have been achieved, therefore you will be the first to witness the advent of light from the gods! This light will be feared throughout the world; humanity will kneel in bondage to Atlantis once again! We will suplant the old gods! Neo-Atlantis will lead mankind away from their deviant ways and back to the one true path! We will reclaim the paradise ruined by unworthy hands and rule a united planet! THE FIRST STEP WILL BE TAKEN. . .TONIGHT!"

Again Gargoyles speech was met by applause. Layton merly leered at all this since he had helped.

"What is going to happen Professor", asked Luke.

"I don't know Luke, but it's not going to be good", said Layton.

"And now my friends, the demonstration begins", said Gargoyle.

At this Layton and the others looked onto the Tower of Babel out in the center. Just then all the whole place powered down. Then came the announcement, "Connection with Slave Star Michael, has been confirmed!"

"Slave Star Michael", asked Flora, "What is that?"

"I wish I knew", the professor replied as the crowd erupted into applause.

They then heard the announcement, on the PA sound, "20 seconds to firing, all personal please take proper ocular protection."

Before they could blink some the gaurds started fitting themselves and the professor and his colleagues with black goggles.

"I wouldn't struggle with this Luke, go along with it", said Layton when he noticed Luke was trying to fight one of the gaurds.

Once all the goggles were on the announcer came again. "10 seconds to firing, 9. .8 ...7. .6...5 ... 4. .3 . . .2 … 1"

At this the tower let out a huge blast of blue light right into the air and hit something in the sky then was returned to Earth and hit a nearby abandoned island destroying it.

"PROFESSOR! THAT ISLAND!", gasped Luke.

"Yes" said Layton, "He has unleashed a great catastrophe. . . ." Then tipping his hat added glumly, "And I helped him. . ."

To be continued. . .

AN: I haven't written a chapter that long in ages! I hope you all enjoyed it. Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
